Some scars don't heal
by Shineleaf
Summary: Flashkit is a she-cat in a humans world. Cats have taken over humanity. Everyone around her tells her she can't be what she wants to be. What happens when strange things begin happening to her, and the prophecy from her childhood arises? Very sorry for not making it a crossover, no offense to anyone. But I promise it will soon stray from Warriors, Very very VERY far from Warriors.
1. Intro

Welcome to Some scars never heal! This is about a one-in-a-million chance cat, and back at home everyone else said she couldn't be big. This is very close to my real life, so please no fires or "I'm gonna just be mean to be mean"'s. This world of cats is different, and cats have basically taken over humanity. The series will be a little slow, from family problems going on, so here's a quick summary of what happened: Humanity made a disease that killed most all of them, and cats took over. All other races bow to them like they did humans, and human structures now hold cats. Their is still the ceremony's, 1-6 is kit, 7-graduating collage is apprentice but schooling is the same as us, and graduated onward is warrior name.

Prologue:

A black cat streaked across the tops of buildings, whisking past lights and screeching Monsters. But cats were in the small 1-6 cat cars. The black cat raced through the night sky, jumping on building after building. Not stopping for a rest. He finally halted and billowed out steamy breath to show how cold he was, and the cats muscles were pumping. "So you come at last." Rang a voice from the tallest building, right in front of the black cat. "I have come. And why should you care? I can be anywhere I want!" (This is a little like Doctor Who cat just before Rose) the black cat yowled back and sat down, cleaning his pelt un warily. "You think your so smart, don't you Medic?" Sneered the unseen cat. Nodding, the now known as Medic cat pulled a silver tube from a pocket on his shoe that was so black it was unseen. Shooting it at the very top of the building, a cat dropped onto the ground and stood up. He was black with pure red stripes. "Very clever. But I-" he never ended. The Medic flashed his silver tube at the cat, and he disappeared. "Well that was fantastic!" He laughed, and did I Mention his voice was British? "I wanna be like him, Dad!" The light brown she-cat watching the screen said excitedly. "No Hun, you have a one is a billion chance. Don't even try." Her gray father with black spots grunted from his work as an electrician, now solving some strange wire break. The she-cat whimpered and stood up, racing to her room. _Why cant I be an actor?_


	2. Chapter 1-Crushed dreams

She was at the two leg school, by the playing grounds. Everything was to... Shiny. Unnatural. But she thought there was just no other world to live in, only this city. She had heard of huge, real twolegs living here. Their apprentices and kits played hop the spots and tag, easily jumping around the play structures. Now it was cats, leaping from the swinging vines to slick slides. "Really Flashkit, stop staring! You look like a surprised badger." Yowled a voice from the playground, and all the other kits snickered. Flashkit, named after the shiny pelt she had, slouched and padded to the stairs. Climbing up, she pushed past bristling pelts of her enemies, then placed a paw on the slide. Instantly she tripped and slid down, but no cat laughed. It was normal it go down the slide. Shaking her pelt, Flashkit darted to the edge of the playground, savoring the wind in her fur. A warm breeze pushed the chill of the afternoon away and she began to pad home. Not like any cat would walk with her. Singing or acting out a show she saw was a regular function on her way home, so she sand her favorite song.

_"Set down the phone, call me back tomorrow. _

_Todays, a special day."_

_"All I need to do is smell the summer air and_

_listen to the birds chirping on with_

_happy melodies."_

_"Ill stay here for a while,_

_Cause all I need t-"_

Hearing her dad startled Flashkit, and she instantly reversed to slightly hostile and mild. "Stop your singing, it's for nothing! Just come home now, it's time for dinner. Your mothers waiting and chicken doesn't jump in your stomach." He rambling and Flashkit walked unhappily to the back of her father, and padded into the green house. Instantly she scented raw chicken and picked up the speed to flash past her dad, jumping into her wooden seat at the dinner table. It was quiet warm and a bit stuffy in the kitchen, and Flashkit wolfed down a small portion of her dinner before anyone could talk to her, and darted away to her room. In the blue room, she was safe. There was a lock, and she could act out anything she wanted. The Medic was her favorite show, even though the main cat was a bit of a loony and she had to now watch it on her own TV. She reenacted Poppy's part in a very fun episode where Medic and Poppy nearly died, and curled up in her bed. What a short day... Must be getting into winter.

**AN:**

**These will be short chapters, because of family problems cutting my writing time. But I hope you enjoy every chapter. BTW I love Doctor Who and The Medic is doctor who XD. Poppy is Rose Tyler. Anyway, until next time. Happy hunting! ❤️Shineleaf**


	3. Chapter 2-Dyedkits place

"It's only now! Keep going on without me Poppy, wait any longer and your paws will freeze. RUN!" Medic shouted all of the sudden, and Poppy face contorted in pain in the screen. Flashkit smiled and giggled giddily as Poopy ran the other way, away from The Medic, then nearly jumped as a black light flashed on the screen, and everything went black.

"Really Dad? I'm watching these shows! Not just staring at the screen, but I guess you wouldn't get it would you? Since practicing for acting is so stupid to you." Flashkit shot at her Dad, and pushed pasted her spotted father. _I won't even go farther... _She thought and padded out the tall, wooden door just past the hall. Glancing both ways, she pelted across the road before a carriage could hit her. Her fur itched with cold, and Flashkit cursed to herself at not tying a blanket over her pelt before leaving. Jumping up the the third step of an old brown house, she leaped high up and smashed the doorbell with her paw.

_"RRRING!" _The sounds of the city always creeped her out. Shaking her pelt of the cold(And a bit of fear I bet;)), her best friend _Creeeeeeeeked _the door open. A blond tom-kit crouched there, a huffing slightly from the jump to reach the doorknob.

"Flash? Is it you? Come in quick!" Dyedkit whispered quickly and grabbed her front paw, hurrying her into a warm environment.

"So what happened this time? Bored and wanted to play? Dad kicked you out? Mom being a brat?" Dyedkit mumbled, rolling his right blue eye and green blue eye mischievously.

"Sure. I just want to practice for the talent show! Will you be in it with me?" Flashkit asked hesitantly.

"Of corse! If I wasn't, you'd break down right in the middle because you'd be playing two completely different characters at once, maybe more if I know you." Flashkit nodded and pulled a piece of paper from a pocket on her front left leg was pure black and blended into her pelt to perfectly, a The Medic special order from months of entering contests.

"You can make the Satrat, and I'll make the other stuff. Got materials for it?" She asked and Dyedkit nodded excitedly and bounded across the hall, slipping into the kitchen and soon returning with a drawer in his teeth delicately. Indicating with his tail to his room down the hall, they both raced to the door, pushing it open. Dyedkits fur on the back of his neck raised in giddiness at the sound the door made. A deep sucking one like the sound of the Satrat, The Medic's thick but short tree of space and time travel. Racing into his dark blue room that barley had enough room to walk, they both look at each other expectantly.

"Let's start!"

**AN:**

**As you can tell, HUGE Doctor Who fan. Huge. Dyedkit Gets his name from his eyes, but later will live up to his name(lol'd just then cause I'm relating Dyedkit to a few people in my life) Well here's the chapter, hope you like! I suppose I could update once every other day if I can squeeze it in? I think I can! Anyways, Happy Hunting! ❤️Shineleaf**


	4. Chapter 3-I'm grounded

"Ok so the Satrat is kinda ready... We might fit." Dyedkit mused with a stern face.

"How in the world will we fit in that? It's half the size of the real thing!"

Dyedkits room was mildly chilly, but they had pulled a pillow over the air conditioner. Flashkit and Dyedkit were still making everything for the talent show for the start of their first school year. Dyedkit had made the Satrat, though it's tree shape was more of a cardboard mush, and Flashkit was nearly done with every item. It was mid afternoon and they had both eaten a lunch of raw bacon mixed with a few herbs (Which they both dropped out the window) and gone through the play at least a million times. Flashkit darted over to Dyedkit and snatched a roll of cardboard from behind him with her small claws and unrolled like HALF of it. Snipping it off with her teeth, she matched it up with the circumference(Not like show knows what that is, lol!) of Dyedkit's already made Satrat trunk. While Dyedkit groaned, rolling his eyes while transferring to making the Sonic V-Twig, Flashkit twisted the cardboard roll intensely, pushing it on and on.

Dyedkit Whittled a small crevice in the V-Twig they called "Sonic", which spread bark dust everywhere, and stuck a glow stick carefully into the tunnel. Just when Flashkit though the trunk looked tall enough, Dyedkit's mother nudged the door in. Quick as a weasel, Flashkit did the least she could and grabbed some tape in her mouth, draped it over on side of her trunk, then plopped back down.

"What in the Moons name are you _doing_?" She hissed.

"You've made a mess that even I can't believe! Oh go on, finish it. Don't let me interfere!" She growled sarcastically and padded off, slamming the door behind her.

"That was a close one!" Dyedkit muttered, and Flashkit nodded, finally remembering to close her gapping jaw. Gosh that was blood-chilling!(For a nearly 6-moon!)Shaking her head, she got back to work on the Satrat. When the both finished, Flashkit having had enough time to make even more items, it was practically night.

"I better leave. I'll take the stuff with me, you keep the Satrat. We can practice tomorrow if possible. Bye!" Flashkit yowled over her back, and dragged a brown sack out of Dyedkits house. _Did Dad miss me?_

"Bye Flashkit! Take care!" Dyedkit yowled back excitedly.

She soon found out the answer.

"FLASHKIT! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?" Screamed her father as she hauled the bag in.

"I was at Dyedkits place! We were making things for the talent show... Sorry!" She winced. The warm house was still and silent.

"Never heard a worse lie in my life!" Her father growled fiercely and snached her bag, threw it across the hall into her room, then shoved her in to. He left her there, locked the door without a word, slipped a plate with a turkey dinner under, and hissed his final words at the door.

"Never, EVER run away again! You here me? Never!"

Though her hot tears, Flashkit managed to choke out "I-I didn't... I didn't..."

**AN:**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys rock! Thanks for reading, not much to say ;D. Happy hunting! ❤️Shineleaf**


	5. Chapter 4- The Prophecy

Waking up was a struggle. Flashkit knew that even if she did wake up, it was just to another nightmare. It had been two days since her dad had locked her in her room, and apparently she was grounded. Big time. Uncurling her fury body, she slinked out from under her bed. That's where she slept. Her room was getting quite boring, and the fact that it was hot and stuffy didn't help. Taking a pencil in her mouth, she made a scribble over 'August 30th'. Checking tomorrow, she gasped, dropping the pencil. School started tomorrow! Her first day of school! The Talent show, and also tomorrow at school she would get her Training name and her first Full name request. She'd get three before she got her real warrior name. One at the start of 'Elementary school', one at the start of 'Middle school' and one at the start of 'High school'. In Elementary school, you learned all the basics of hunting and fighting. UKS(United Kingdom of Second) Wasn't exactly friendly with the other seven continents, so many toms went to the Army. Their you'd learn how to fight with Fire claws, Ice claws and shoot bullets from your teeth(Often Flashkit dreamed of the operations they did to get that to work, and most of them weren't happy). She just hoped not to be chosen as the Medicine Cat, or "Medic", because they just keep their first name.

'Knock' Flashkit jumped from the bang of a cat on her small, wooden door.

"Come in." She groaned and darted under her bed, ignoring her sleep-groggy limbs.

"Its Dyedkit. I have much time, your dad said I can come in to practice our play." Her friend whispered and she heard him plopped down on the wooden floor before the door swung open.

She only had enough time to dart from under her bed until the thing in the doorway caught her eyes.

"Oh my gosh" was all she could say. Even though she wasn't aloud to use Starclans name in vain, nothing compaired to this. The Satrat they had been building two days ago was... Big. Lifelike. Extremely lifelike. How on Earth did he do it?

"I know" Dyedkit answered to her gasp, grinning.

"Let's practice"

* * *

It had been about two hours, and they had basically perfected their act. It was strange though, Dyedkit kept making a REAL spark come from the Sonic V-Twig.

"What's up with you? Your making the Sonic V-Twig look much more real than I want it to be." Flashkit said with a slight edge in her voice, because Dyedkit was also acting scared of it.

"I don't know. I think I'm not going to press the buttons again until the Talent show. Anyways, I need to go. My Mum will worry. Bye!" And with one last glance over his shoulder, Dyedkit whisked off. What a bum. Flashkit hissed as her brown dad stalked by her room and slammed the door shut, hence leaving the cleaning up to her. Her Mom never interfered with his 'Grounding' for fear of making him more angry. Shaking her head, Flashkit began picking everything up with her mouth and placing it in the Satrat. It was hollow inside, and when she closed it and pushed the cardboard tree to the other side of her white room, a thought emerged from her mind._ I wonder if the Medic is real? If he is, maybe he could get me out of this stupid mess. Oh how wonderful that would be._

She though tartly, since if you get one ride on the Satrat and are old enough to leave home, you sometimes stay as his companion. As she slumped back under her bed to wait for dinner, she shook her head. The Medic wouldn't be real, and even if he was, why bother saving her? His expeditions were much more frightful, daring, crazy. This was just another punishment from her father

Under her warm bed, Flashkit began to drift off while thinking of the places she'd go if she would join the doctor when a plate of raw cow was shoved under her door. Running to it, she wondered why beef. Beef was a rare and hard meat to get, since it took a hunting party, thus making it very expensive. Right now a pound is five silvers! A silver is a flat, small coin to represent money like the humans did. Cats wore pockets on their legs to store money in. A Bronze is very cheap, a silver is worth five bronze, a gold worth ten bronze. Not to hard. Flashkit was smart beyond her age, but she still wished The Medic was real. It would be amazing just to see the just the _Actors_.

Guess you didn't know Flashkit lived in England, Britain. Her voice was mildly British, but hadn't developed into the full, enhancing voice that older cats had that could make "That's amazing!" Into "Thas Amazang!"(Don't worry I wont start writing like that). Oh how The Medic had a wonderfully British voice and Northern voice, could roll his r's, pop a p, and never stutter while he talked a million words per minute.

Chewing through the tough meat while she 'Fangirled' over The Medic, She stood up again, stretched and padded over to her water bowl and lapped the stale liquid with boredom. She sat and rasped her tongue over her pelt to cool herself down. Great Gosh this house needed air conditioning. But that was only for the rich like Dyedkits family. Even richer cats could afford real cloth to drape over their pelt and clip it below the belly. Sighing, Flashkit leaped high up to the windowsill and sat, tail curled around her paws, looking at the fast growing night.

Weather she sat for an hour or a few minutes, the sky slowly faded into a silky, star struck night. Wind gently blowed leafs every so often past her window, and the silent calmness cooled her senses. Shining pricks of stars dotted the dark cover. Night was her friend. She had snuck out before, but it was much to noisy to get back in. Slowly the Moon began to appear, a thin outline of white ageist the sky at first. She had heard that when the humans roamed the streets, the Moon rose a little before night came, but the humans global warming had blocked it from coming up until the night took control. Soon it blossomed like a flower, spreading it's reaches to much larger than a normal full moon. Eyes wide, Flashkit hopped down to her bedroom floor to check her Moon calendar she got from a friend secretly for her birthday. Slipping the chart from her dresser, she checked it and frown.

It said that today was a full moon, and nothing new. The huge moon cast enough light to just make the words out of one thing though. On the paper below her paws, she gasped as ink began to seep into it. Flipping the calendar over, she saw that nothing was on her wooden floorboard. Carefully flipping the calendar over again, she was just in time to she the last of the ink creep in. Pushing it into a beam of light, she could just make out the black words.

**He is coming. When you are full, seek the tom with a golden mark on his chest. **

This made her think of a million thoughts. Who? Why? Was he her love? Her enemy? The Medic? Discard the last one. Never gonna happen. Even though it was warm, a chill set in Flashkits blood. Seeping from her stomach like the ink on the paper, slowly engulfing her until she had to jump back up onto the windowsill and sit down, panting. _Was that a prophecy? What will happen? Do I have to do something so it stays as that prophecy?_ All these questions and more fizzed in her mind with terrifying speed, and she was nearly propelled from her paws. Focusing on the calm night sky, she tried to be like it. Soon this soothed her. Suddenly, a flash across the indigo sheet caught her eye, and she closed her eyes and made a wish that would change her life forever, even crazier past this 'Prophecy'.

"If The Medic exists, I will find him. This is my destiny, and I have carved it."

**AN:**

**Sorry if you liked the idea of her being an actor. I decided that I wanted to make this series even more awesome, and may make this into multiple series if it goes well. Hope you enjoyed. Follow and favorite, Review and Request. Next few chapters are two each for each three stages of school. I wrote a much longer chapter because I didn't update yesterday, sorry! In the reviews, tell me what you want. 500ish words a chapter for every other day updates, 1000ish words a chapter for every other two day updates. Your choice! I don't own Warrior cats or Doctor Who for if you were wondering. Plz no flames! BTW no this Dyedkit is NOT gonna act as a Mickey, though it may look like it. Happy hunting!❤️Shineleaf**


	6. Chapter 5- The talent show

**AN: The way school in Cat England works is Elementary school is basics, no 'grades' or anything. Middle School is more complex, advanced. Like normal Middle School. And no, in Elementary school their is no 'Paw' to replace 'kit'. Read to find out more.**

The school horse carage came and pitter patterned off. Not like it mattered. Flashkit and Dyedkit were going to ride with his Mother, Sun. They didn't say her name much. A chill set in Flashkits fur, and she knew Dyedkit would ask why she was so silent and why she was shivering in his warm house. And his next actions were a 'Go figure'.

"Pst! Flashkit! What on Starclan are you so scared of? You're the one who wanted to do this play, now your acting like a scared mouse!" He shot at her in question.

Folding her ears back slowly, she shook her fur and focused on Dyedkits eyes intently, ignoring the fact that they were on a windowsill, sitting, and a sudden motion could cause one of them to fall and get hurt enough to not do the play.

"Come closer, I'll tell you." Flashkit whispered and nodded to tell him she wasn't making things up. As he scooted a little closer and leaned in, she sighed and began to tell him of last night.

About half way in, just before the ink began to cover her calendar, she paused for a second and Dyedkits eyes grew round in worry.

"It's ok. You can go on" he murmured.

Nodding, she continued.

"And it said..." She gulped and repeated the Prophecy.

Suddenly, she felt as though she was plunged into a cold bucket, yet Flashkit was completely dry and... Couldn't move! But something-someone was making her say it.

"He is coming."Her voice boomed out, ringing around Dyedkits room.

"When you are full, seek the tom with a golden mark on his chest." Flashkit murmured, voice suddenly low. Then, she lurched down, nearly falling off the windowsill. Shaking her head, she looked up at a bewildered Dyedkit.

"H-how did you change your voice?" he asked, looking at her like she was insane.

"That wasn't me! It was like I was... Lingering outside my body. I don't know! It was weird and I didn't say that. Something else did" she shot at him angrily, not wanting tout up with accusations. But he just nodded heasitently, and Flashkit brushed her tail over his ear affectionently to ease her scornful voice. Just then, Dyedkits mother shouted at them, and they grabbed their stuff and raced to the door. Bursting out of his house, she felt an instant chill in the air and mewled in protest.

"It's gonna be a cold one, that's for sure." Sun chuckled and jumped into a small carage, grasping her teeth around the Satrat in Dyedkits mouth, and after pulling it up, she grabbed the box of utensils. Dyedkit jumped up after his mother, and Flashkit hopped up to. The inside of the carage was barley enough room for them all to fit, which wasn't to new for Flashkit, and the gray and brown pony slowly stepped back, throwing Dyedkit and Flashkit back dramatically.

Dyedkits mom rolled her eyes, and they both snickered. It was fun to mess with her. The pony slowly turned around, and began the boring drive to Oaken Elementary. The ponys golden hair junped up every time it set its hooves down and the two kits played 'catch the tail' in their seats until they came to the parking lot. Dyedkits mom parked, shooed them out, and began to unpack. The kits weren't meant to help, and they skipped to the door of their two month school. Red bricks laden the school and the inside was practically all blue carpeted hall until with the occasional wooden door. Each door read a list of names, and Flashkit saw hers before she saw Dyedkits, so she had the pleasure of opening the door. Grabbing the low doorknob with her teeth she tugged it and the door flew open. This of corse made Flashkit fly back with it, and Dyedkit got to lead her in. They both gapped with aw.

Everywhere in the small classroom was some big structure that resembled a play ground but much more advanced. Their were fake mice, small tunnels and tall platforms and much more. Other kits beaconed them over with their tails, and Flashkit swished hers uncomfortably. Their were about 10 other kits, all different colors like calico and one pure white she, and they all sat on a flower carpet. One more tom, a... Wait. She used her paw to rub her eyes, and nothing changed. A _blue_ tom padded in, and all the kits gasped. Whispers trailed around excitedly.

"Is he an alien?

"What's his name?"

"He's such a wanna be."

Flashkit stayed silent and swished her tail again, before curling it around her paws. That weird toms hair must be dyed. Dyedkit sat beside her, and she realized that she was the only pure black kit. Dang it. Just then, all murmurs stopped as an adult pure dark brown she-cat stalked in, though her eyes were nice and friendly.

"Come kits, it's time for the naming ceremony." She hushed and all the kits lined up, knowingly single file.

On one flick of her tail, the leader, a light brown fluffy she-cat, followed their trainer down to a corner, past some more classrooms, another turn to the right and they stepped into a huge gym where a huge crowd of trainers, tallest sitting in the back, which includes the teachers. Their class sat in the front, and Flashkit shook off a chill in the cool air. All different pelts slightly mingled with soft murmurs. Then a huge, black tabby tom stepped in. Great gosh he was big! Still very few black pelts were among the crowd Flashkit realized and scowled. The tom padded up to the sound system that was left here by twolegs and is now used by the school cats. All voices shut off except his.

"Welcome, new class. I am your Principal, Slither." He said coldly and nodded to Flashkits class, making not only Flashkit gulp.

"Today, these kits are becoming trainers. Their kit names will be turned to training names, and they will keep them for six months. Please, will Applekit step forward?" He asked politely and let her hesitantly get up. The She-cat was cinnamon and had light, puffy fur that was sticking out farther than ever in her fear, as she bounded forward nervously.

"I officially rename this kit Applelearner." he yowled and bowed to her, as she bowed back. Then, Applelearner grabbed a pencil(flat wood with graphite to write with) and wrote a single word on a piece of paper. That was her first Full name request. This went on, Dyedkit becoming Dyedlearner, and so on. Turns out she was second to last.

"Flashkit, please step forward." She had been waiting for this moment her whole 6 moons of life, and it finally was here! She got up, and instantly all eyes were on her. Creepy. Bounding up, she swished her tail and settled it just above the ground, curled around her paws.

"I officially rename this kit Flashlearner!" Slither yowled and bowed to her, and she hastily bowed back, chin just skimming the ground. Then, she took the pencil and wrote "Flash" on the paper, though she knew that keeping her name would mean either working her whiskers off in school, or becoming a Medicine cat. She didn't favor the latter. Flashlearner padded back to her class and sat back in her place beside Dyedlearner, but they both jumped up as their names were called.

"Dyedlearner, Flashlearner. You will be our first act in the Talent Show. Good luck." He applied will a wink, padded to the crowd, and Flashlearner darted to the back room, a bit embarrassed to leave Dyedlearner alone. He explained what they were doing, which gave everyone a reason to hold back laughter, while she pushed out the Satrat. At least that brought everyone to a halt. She snickered behind it, while pushing it to the middle of the Gym. Then she squeezed in a small slit in the back cardboard.

The inside was warm and cluttered with a few detailed items. She grabbed the red claw polish and applied it to her front claws with quick strokes of the brush in her mouth. Just then, Dyedlearner squeezed in the hole she came through(with maybe a bit more effort) and slipped the Sonic V-Twig into his leg pocket he tied to his leg. Unfortunately the pocket was leather, but no cheap blond ones were in stock. He also crammed in a fake claw. Then the play began.

Dyedlearner nodded and rammed his whole body agent the door, making it fly open and he was out first. He took a look around.

"I think it's safe." He shouted, since he had moved the microphone away from their play for more room. Flashlearner then skipped out like nothing was wrong, and Dyedlearner shook his head and sighed.

"When will you take precautions?" he asked like she had messed some big entrance up.

"When you tell me to" she giggled and flicked her tail.

"Lighten up! Aliens would be afraid of us if they knew you look _epic_" she said in a very over-exaggerated voice. Then, they both walked forward, took a right turn and jumped back in perfect sync. This was her Que. She leaped forward and twisted in the air, landing on her paws like she had done it many times, which maybe she had...

Flashlearner then extended her claws, which made many learners and trainers gasp, but hush each other. Then, she twisted around in a circle while spreading her claws out, while Dyedlearner used his Sonic V-Twig to open the imaginary door to his right. Then, he got on his hind legs and pushed the air.

"Come on!" He shouted and she darted to the same spot he went through. They ran forward, basically in a loop, and on the part they came back to the Satrat, Flashlearner stalked forward, and pounced to the air like something was their. She used her back claws to scrape the ground and front to swipe it. Then, when she jumped off, Dyedlearner used his fake claw in his front paw to flick it out and it flew just past Flashlearners left ear and into the wall a good 8-10 meters away. The crowd gasped.

Then, they both darted back to the Satrat, and Flashlearner closed the door and winked. She turned around and looked at Dyedlearner in the dim light, and giggled uncontrollably.

"That was awesome!" She whispered and they both pushed the door open, walked out to a round of applause. Cats stomped their feet to imitate clapping, and many learners yowled;

"That was AWESOME!"

Dyedlearner and Flashlearner both bowed and turned around, pushing the Satrat back to the back room, and Dyedlearner threw his pocket back in their "Spaceship."

They then jogged through a tunnel leading to the hall to the gym, and they both darted through the doors and back to their spots at the front of the crowd to watch learners doing plays like batting multiple balls in the air and two cats even did a mock fight with advanced skills. Flashlearner bet a bronze with Dyedlearner that the tom would go into the fighting forces. All this had her take her mind off of the prophecy, but it still lingered their... Waiting.


End file.
